vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabiru
Summary Gabiru is one of the fifth group of subordinates to be named by Rimuru Tempest. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Gabiru Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dragonewt |-|Pre-Harvest Festival='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Water Manipulation, Blessed, Flight, Magic, Stealth Mastery, Social Influencing, Forcefield Creation, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magicules, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magicules), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually) and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Radiation Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Can resist Veldora's aura which causes the death of humans), Empathic Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 2) (On a scale of 200,000) |-|Post-Harvest Festival='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself, and require a strong soul to possess them), Paralysis Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Heat Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion), Disease Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, and Pain Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Comparable to Ifrit) | At least Large Mountain level (Is a demon lord class individual and thus superior to Special A class monsters such as Orc Disaster Geld) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Hakurou who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld) | At least Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level+ | At least Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters | Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Vortex Spear- A magical weapon wielded only by the strongest of tribal warriors of the Lizardmen. Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Sense Heat Source:' Identifies any heat reactions in the local area. Not affected by any concealing effects. *'Multilayer Barrier:' Creates a Barrier, consisting of several thin layers of Ranged Barrier, with each layer having one of the tolerance-type Skill effects each and unless deliberately strengthened by magicules, the energy consumption is less than Shion's natural magicule recovery rate, allowing him to have Multilayer Barrier permanently active. If broken it gets recreated immediately. Gallery Gabil_stats.png|Stats Key: Pre-Harvest Festival | Post-Harvest Festival Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Water Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Trident Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Radiation Users